Land Masses of Xol
Worgaria Worgaria is the most populated continent on Xol, it contains seven countries with unique biomes. Worgaria is on the southern hemisphere of Xol (Excluding some of Tenebrarum). This list will be shown North down. Tenebrarum Tenebrarum is an island North of Meri, separated by the Sea of Tenebrarum. The Equator of Xol goes right through the center of the island of Tenebrarum. The island is home to the warlike, pagan Platyborg Tribe of Tenebrarum. Tenebrarum has many mountains, caves and much swampland mixed in with the forest. On an average day, Tenebrarum can reach 100 degrees, not to mention the dense humidity. The capital of Tenebrarum is Horo, controlled by Platyborgs. It is a fishing village known for it's good food, good fishing and many secrets within it. Tenebrarum is completely lawless, so much dirty work goes on within the island. Lots of animals and plants populate this land, such as the Warg, Warbeast and Deer. Tenebrarum is known to have a magical crystal in it's grounds called "Kornite" This crystal can change any race into a Platyboriox slowly with enough exposure. Meri Meri is a vast desert South of Tenebrarum, separated by the Sea of Tenebrarum. Meri has been the home to the Vyrakian Tribe of Meri for many ages. Meri consists of mostly desert and some swampland. The capitial of Meri is the city of Kroga which is located on the far East side of Meri, touching the Sea of Tenebrarum and bordering the Tenebrarian territory of Rok'Tol. Water is quite scarce in this dry land, thus when water is found, forts are made around it. Jeokalu Jeokalu is a large forest region on the Western shore of Worgaria, West of Meri and North of Maki'dor. This land is home to the peaceful Xarelvan Tribe of Jeokalu. Jeokalu is mostly forest. The capital of Jeokalu is Kaviterel, a large city set in a small valley. Urubik Urubik is a volcanic wasteland, with no water to be found other than on the Eastern shore touching the misty seas. It is home to the Mekal tribe. This Tribe is directly under the Tenebrarian Territory of Rok'Tol, East of Horga and North of Yungahm. This is probably one of the most harsh lands on Xol, containing almost literally no water, trees, animals or even grass in that matter. It has vast amounts of lava pools and active volcanos. Horga Horga is a grassland in the exact middle of Xol. Every country, with the exception of Tenebrarum, surrounds this land. It is currently home to the Ancient Tribe of Horga. Not much is currently known about this land. Maki'dor Maki'dor is a wasteland covered in mountains and lakes. It holds no tribes or warbands, but is being fought over currently. It used to hold The Orc Imperium until they moved to Yungahm. Yungahm Yungahm is an arctic waste, covered in sheets of thick ice, frozen lakes and tundra. The capitial of this land is Yorakai. There is said to be an unknown tribe inhabiting this land, that will attack in 21 AGT(Winter 2015). Yungahm holds many dark secrets. This is currently the home of The Orc Imperium. Ma'Rau Ma'Rau is separated from Worgaria by the misty seas. Ma'Rau is directly East of Worgaria. This list will be shown from North down. Northern Ma'Rau Northern Ma'Rau is home to The Elven Imperium. It is a vast forest containing some rivers and minor lakes. Heartland Ma'Rau Heartland Ma'Rau is home to the Dynion Asgellog Earldom of Ma'Rau, a type of warlike Xarel. This land is a vast, flat grassland. Frozen Lowland Not much is known about this land, there is mostly frozen rivers and frozen tundra. This land is home to the Frozera Tribe of Ma'Rau.